1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing accidental operation of a switch, and particularly to, a device for preventing accidental operation of a switch, such as a toggle switch extending from a switch plate which does not require attachment to the switch plate.
2. Background of the Invention
Most switches in use today are secured in an outlet box in a wall or in a machine. In the front surface of the switch are threaded holes, which receive screws that fasten a switch plate to the switch, called hereinafter switch plate screws. These switch plate screws are inserted through holes in the switch plate. An opening or cutout is provided in the switch plate through which the actuator member of the toggle switch protrudes.
A problem arises with switches which control lights in areas where the lights must be kept on, or off, for periods of time, or which control other electrical devices, such as burglar alarms, in which the toggle switch can be accidentally operated by a person.
Devices for preventing switch operation have been developed using covers or open-sided members located over the actuator member of a switch and installed to a switch plate by clips or by one or more of the switch plate screws. Such devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,471, 4,363,944, 4,506,120, and U.S. Design Patent Nos. D301,336, D301,872, D351,376, and D408,018.
Other devices provide an electrical switch protective cover, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,702, having a movable frame hingedly attached to a stationary frame mounted to a switch plate, where the stationary frame has an opening through which the actuator member of the switch extends into an enclosed cavity of the movable frame when closed against the stationary frame.
Other types of devices for preventing operation of a switch have a plate or arm member which lies against the actuator member of a switch to prevent its operation, and are also anchored to the switch plate by one or more of the switch plate screws, such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,425, 4,468,544, and 5,009,610, and U.S. Design Patent No. D372,224.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,897 shows a switch locking device having a one-piece locking body mounted by two screws to a switch plate with an opening receiving the switch to maintain the switch in a desired position. This patent also shows a mounted plate with a cutout to maintain the switch in a position. More complex locking devices mounted to a switch plate can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,260,528 and 5,543,593.
All of the above mentioned patents describe devices which require installation by attachment to a switch plate to anchor the device so as to either cover the actuator member, or lie against the actuator member of the switch. Such devices are often not useful with switch plate designs that lack screws or features onto which the device may attach. Further, installation to a switch plate using tools, such as a screw driver, increases the possible risk of electrical shock if the switch electrically shorts, such as through the switch plate screws, such due to improper installation or a damaged switch. This can results in a hazardous condition, especially where the device is of an electrically conductive material.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for preventing accidental operation of a switch that neither requires attachment to a switch plate, nor requires any tools to install on a switch.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved device for preventing accidental operation of a switch which maintains the switch in a desired position by mounting the device onto the actuator member of the switch, and to provide a stop against accidental operation of the switch using the surface of the switch plate.
Briefly described, the device embodying the invention has a body with a bottom surface having an opening, and a cavity extending from the opening at an angle with respect to the surface for receiving and releasibly engaging the actuator member of a switch. To mount the device onto a switch, the actuator member of the switch is mounted into the cavity, via the opening, such that the bottom surface of the body lies adjacent to the switch plate and thereby provides a stop against the switch plate to prevent accidental operation of the switch.
The device requires no physical attachment to a switch plate, and no tools are required to install or remove the device from a switch. Thus, the device is safer to install and use than prior art devices preventing switch operation.